Experimental
by The Fresh Prince of BANANAS
Summary: A sore heart can leave marks on a person. Even with a mask, it can be seen. A lesson certain boys would have to learn to go on, and accept in time. Only finding out that they were from the place they despise.
1. Prologue 1

**Hello guys! Hana here with a new story! ****! Well, a little plot bunny turned****story I was thinking about while watching Arc-V, and thought **_**"Hey, why not write a story about the Yu brothers, Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin being experiments, sent out by the Fusion Dimension to the three other dimensions, and what not" **_**So, here it is!**

**Please also remember, it's like almost 2 am, so I may make some grammatical mistakes. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, or any of the characters used, except my OC's. Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V belongs to Katsumi Ono. Yu-Gi-Oh in general belong Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

_14 years ago, in an isolated island, a place called Academia, human experiments were conducted to find and created 4 pieces. 8 children in all were sent out; 2 to the Standard dimension, 2 to the XYZ dimension, 2 to the Synchro dimension, and 2 to stay in the Fusion dimension. Each a boy and a girl, the girl having a certain bracelet pertaining to the dimension they are from. _

_Files on each were put according to their coordinates; #S1 and #S2, #F1 and #F2, #SY1 and #SY2, and #X1 and #X2. _

_#S1 was created to look like a famous duelist in Standard, same with #F1, #SY1, and #X1. #S2 was created to keep #S1 in line, same with #SY2, and #X2. #F2 on the other hand, was stubborn when she came into existence._

* * *

_~#S1~_

_A small green and red haired boy was trying to hide his tears behind goggles; it had been a month since his father had disappeared. Insults followed him everywhere he went, each piercing his confidence and self esteem to an all time low. Even after his friend Gongenzaka had defended him from a follower of Strong Ishijima, the duelist his father was suppose to duel before he disappeared._

"_**Yuuya…" **__That voice followed the poor boy as well, as if it's calling him from his deck. _

_Every time he looked at his deck, he stared at his Odd-Eyes Dragon. His father had gotten it for him a few years before. His mother was always worried about Yuuya, and his well-being. _

"_**Mom? Why don't I look like you or dad?" **__A question that the young boy had always asked. He had hair like a tomato, while his father had black hair, and his mother had blonde hair with a streak of orange in it. They always came up with excuses, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings. All they wanted was for Yuuya to be happy and not pressured into things he didn't want to do. __Honestly, lying to an 11 year is pretty harsh as it is. But letting him figure out things on his own would be enough._

_They had found him at a young age, and took him in with open arms. He had little to no memories of his life before coming into the Sakaki household. All he could remember was that his name was Yuuya, and that he a few numbers printed onto the back of his wrist. No one ever told him what they stood for, or why they were there._

**_"I hear whispers and rumors about me and my dad. A kid even took off my wristband, a...and saw__ it_**_.__" He hugged his knees closer to his chest. It hurt him, it honestly did._

[flashback to a week after Yuusho disappeared]

_Yuuya was by himself, holding his pendant and watching it sway back and forth. Children were talking with other children, and probably talking about him. He didn't notice a group of boys behind him._  
_He went to put the pendant back around his neck, only for a hand to stop him._  
**_"What's the rush, Yuuya-kun?" _**_That voice. It was the kid of a city councilman. _  
**_"Sawatari, please let go." _**_He winced. The other boy had a tight grasp on his wrist._  
_Yuuya's eyes were covered by his goggles, not revealing colors he had when he was angry, upset, or depressed. _  
**_"Why do you always wear wristbands? What are you hiding?" _**_Sawatari could get on his nerves easily. That idiot was trying to see if he could spread rumors around about Yuuya.  
_**_"I'm not hiding anything. I just like wearing them." _**_He stated, as the hand on his wrist attempted to take off the wristband.  
**"That's a lie, and you know it!" **Shingo retorted and successfully pulling off the wrist band. **"What the? "074750101"? What does that mean?"  
"I don't know, okay?" **Yuya sighed and pulled his goggles up off his face, revealing puffy crimson red eyes. He put his pendant back back on and got his wristband back._

* * *

**This is where I have to stop! I have four prologue parts for all four boys, and the first four chapter will introduce the girls!  
I wasn't trying to be an ass about Sawatari, he is one of my favorite characters after all. But I couldn't think of who would do that (especially after episode 4), but hey, I wanted to write it out like that. And yes, he will be featured in later chapters.**

I hope you enjoyed the first prologue!  
~Hana


	2. Prologue 2

**Oh hey, I'm back! And I got some good reviews on this story. I think I will continue it! Now, you may be asking me 'When you update _ and _?" Well, truth be told, I'm not updating my older stories, except one, the other two I will probably end up deleting. **

**Also, thank pendulumprince on Tumblr for the headcanons I kind of accept. Onto to the review replies!**

**shyannada14:**

Thank you uwu.

**Guest (1):  
**I have some plans good friend, just in due time**!**

**Guest (2):**

Thanks owo.

**shiro24kuro:**

(excuse my Spanish. I haven't spoke Spanish in over 3 years, so bear with me) ¡Gracias, y trataré de actualizar tan mejor como puedo!

**alright, now onto the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, or any of the characters used, except my OC's. Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V belongs to Katsumi Ono. Yu-Gi-Oh in general belong Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

**~#XYZ1~**

_Alone, that's what people had called him, right? A disgrace of a duelist because of his ability to actually inflict damage to his opponent. The small black and purple haired boy just looked down. It wasn't his fault that he was born with that ability. He had hardly any friends, other than a boy a few years older than him, and a girl his age._  
_Most of the time his parents weren't home, so he had forgotten what his parents looked like and what they sounded like. A small boy by himself at home, always. Even his friends' parent had thought he was an imaginary friend of their daughter. It took months for her parents to finally realize that their daughter's "imaginary friend" was actually a real friend._

**_"Yuuto, you know your not the only one." _**_Yuuto's friend, Shun, reminded him._

_Apparently, both Shun and his younger sister also had that same ability of actual inflicting damage to their opponents. But he knew the reason why most people either hated him or feared him; all because of Dark Rebellion Dragon. He had felt a connection with his dragon at a very young age, accepting said dragon and in return the dragon would be on guard with him._

_With all that being said, even Yuuto didn't know what he did to make people hate or fear him. Shun and his sister wouldn't tell him, probably to let sleeping dogs lie. He wouldn't ask, as it might trigger something negative with others. Only the younger Kurosaki would tell him snippets of what had happened. What his memory wouldn't allow him to know, the younger Kurosaki would tell him. It was strange for him to take in the snippets. Anger towards another person? His eyes glowing blue? Acting like he honestly wanted to injure the other? It didn't make sense, as both Shun and his sister knew that Yuuto wouldn't want to hurt anyone, always showing mercy to his opponents during his duels._

_**"Are you sure that we should go through with this, Shun?" **Honestly, Yuuto was more than a little frightened. Entering another place they neither he or the Kurosaki siblings had dared to venture to before. He couldn't believe that he was actually going along with them. What could they expect going there? Another city that they could get lost in? Not returning home at all? But, a little part of Yuuto was pushing him to go along just to experience it, just in case they may need to go there again. And what could go wrong, his thoughts reassured him. Meeting new people, maybe even make a few friends in the place that they were heading to._

* * *

**~#XYZ2~**

_Ruri looked at her brother and Yuuto, nodding at them for assurance. To let them know everything was going to be alright. Maybe this was for the best that they traveled to where-ever they were heading to. Even Shun had warned them about creating ties with the place, as they might break as soon as they left._

_**"To elsewhere we go!" **Ruri exclaimed as she went before her brother, causing him to chuckle a little, and followed in suit with his sister. Finally Yuuto, after battling with his thoughts, followed Ruri and Shun.  
_

* * *

**I lied about waiting to include the Yuzu girls, I wanted to add Ruri because, honestly next to Rin and Selena, she's probably going to be my favorite Yuzu girl. For now, I'm making personalities for Rin an Ruri until we know more about them. And as it is stated that Ruri is Shun's younger sister, my guess is that she'll ****bear a resemblance to**** Shun (I think hair color and eye color wise). I made Ruri's part small, because I have a few ideas that I want to write when I finish with the last two Yu-boys.**

**I will say that this is about 3 years prior to the attack, around the same time that Yuusho disappeared.  
So Shun would be 13, and Yuuto &amp; Ruri would be about 11. **

**Until next time! Please remember to read and review, as I love to read your reviews~!  
~Hana**


	3. Prologue 3

**Woo! Two chapters in a week~! I feel kind of proud of myself! **

**Also, credit to pendulumprince again for their headcanons that I accept~!**

**Replies~  
tranthienhoa:**

Thank you! Also, it may be~!

**Guest (3):  
**  
My plan is that really, minus Rin. I have a weird feeling she'd be more of "I'll duel if I think it's necessary" type of duelist. And possibly, I won't give many spoilers of what I have planned~.

**HelenTheMoon:**

I mean, I've had thoughts, and it really seemed like it could be legit. And I actually feel happy that I created this idea.

**shiro24kuro:**

Its alright, I'm pretty patience with others (I speak English, and yet I don't understand my own language at times).  
I won't promise that Yuuri's won't be as sad as Yuuto's, but I got some ideas.

**shyannada141:**

I won't promi- I mean, thank you~!

**Edit:  
****Since Rin's official design was released today, I changed a few things. But some of the things I have for her headcanon wise, are staying.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, or any of the characters used, except my OC's. Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V belongs to Katsumi Ono. Yu-Gi-Oh in general belong Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

_~#SY1~_

_A foster house is the setting of our little friend, a boy with blue hair and yellow bangs. Never a doubt had crossed his mind about when he ended up there, or how he had end up there anyways. The only that mattered to him was his foster family, and Rin. His mint green haired friend Rin, who's attitude reminded him of how Rina, his foster mother, had told him how he acted. Stubborn, yet a ball of sunshine, as she put it. He was the only person who talked to Rin when she first arrived at the foster home. He had always told Rina that he'd be as great as Yusei Fudo or Jack Atlas when he got older. Rina would always laugh, and tell him, **"I do hope your dream comes true." **_

_Years had gone since he made that declaration, he and Rin were working on their first D-Wheel together. When he asked Rin if she wanted one as well, she merely shook her head, **"I don't duel as much, Yuugo. I wouldn't have a need for it."** But he insisted that she at last get a Duel Disk just in case. Partners, hand in hand, the two decided to make themselves known. It wasn't until a week or two later two boys had challenged them, Rei and Kaede. That's when Yuugo first used his ace, Clear Wing Dragon, in a normal duel. Every now and then, he'd tried to sign up for a race, only to be shot down when he was told he was too young to join._

_Kids near his home would jeer at his name, because it sound like the word for Fusion, Yugou. It ticked him off so much, always yelling **"I am YUUGO, not YUGOU!' **and **"STOP GETTING IT WRONG!" **It had reached it's mark when a pair of twins, a girl named Saya and a boy named Jakobe, laughed at him about it. He had punched Jakobe square on the jaw, and had to be held back by Rin to not hurt Saya_. _He'd come in bruises from time to time, gaining pure attention from Rina, asking where he got them, and always answering **"A fight with some boys."**_

_When both Yuugo and Rin turned 11, they were an unstoppable team. While Yuugo did most of the Turbo Duels, Rin was the mastermind behind his bike. Most people thought they were crazy, yet they didn't care. They were known through New Domino as "The New Yusei and Aki", though Yuugo nevered wanted that nickname because he looked up Yusei. In return for Rin designing his bike and building it, he rode her around when he went out, which he didn't mind at all. Yuugo wanted her to be happy, and Rin wanted the same for Yuugo. Both had no idea what was to happen to each other in the next 3 years._

_**"Be careful, Yuugo!" **Rin's words to him, always made Yuugo relax somehow. It was like when he let his dragon have as much freedom to travel as it wanted, as long as it didn't take him too. His words to her returned the favor, **"Alright~!"** Like a child to his mother._

* * *

**I know I normally don't write long stories, but I like to keep prologues short. But I promise the regular chapters will be longer!  
I really love to read the reviews that are left for this story, so much as I keep this story going~!**

~Hana


	4. Prologue 4

**The final prologue before I actually start the story. As mentioned, this prologue will focus on Yuuri and his childhood at Academia.  
And also, I was so happy when Rin's design was finally revealed~! And some of my headcanons were proved correct! **

**Again, credit to pendulumprince for their headcanons that I very much approve of!**

Ahem, review replies~!

shiro24kuro:

I tend to not update, but with this story, I really have been working on the chapters~! I'm glad you like Yugo's.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, or any of the characters used, except my OC's. Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V belongs to Katsumi Ono. Yu-Gi-Oh in general belong Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

_~#F1~_

_The setting of our final young friend is a large and prestigious school. A small boy with dark purple and fuchsia colored hair wandered the large marble halls, holding onto his cape tightly. He had never really knew his parents, only that they were students at Academia, and that they left him behind. The truth is that two students assigned to look after him were an Osiris Red girl and an Obelisk Blue boy. When Akaba Leo came to power at Academia, the two outright refused to follow him, thus being sent out to who knows where. That all happened to him when he was about 4 years old, and he realized that he would have to grow up soon.  
When he turned 10, the boy was patrolling the large halls, when a boy that looked a few years older than him came out of nowhere. Then that girl, that stupid girl, was being chased around, being ever so stubborn and opposing the "teachers", until that boy interfered.  
Apparently, that kid was the Professor's kid from Standard. He was informed that the Professor's kid was sent back to Standard, where all portals in Standard leading to Academia were blocked.  
A few weeks had passed since then, the Professor had called him for a "mission", the first of many to come.  
_

**_"I'm well aware that can handle this on your own, Yuuri." _**_At Academia, the Professor's word was absolute. **"Hunt down and bring back Chino Saichi and Fujihara Marco."**_

* * *

_**"I play the Spell Card, Hope of Rebellion!" **It pierced Saichi's heart, going up against the boy she was assigned to watch over with an Obelisk Blue, Marco Fujihara. 7 years had passed since the day they were forced out of Academia, and Yuuri was left behind. It was quite obvious that he had never been shown compassion or love.  
No mercy was shown, none at all. It was a quickly decided action; show Yuuri empathy. Yet that plan backfired, and resulted in Marco becoming a card._

_**"I'm terribly sorry, I'm only acting on orders."** A cold chuckle followed after, and a sadistic grin was bared. Saichi's shaky hand was about to reach out for him, pulling her hand back quickly, her head hanging down in defeat, hiding her bloodshot blue eyes._

_**"Why?"** A quiet, shaken voice asked. **"Why are you doing this?!" **Saichi lifted her head up, some of her black hair sticking to her face. **"Answer me, Yuuri!"  
**_  
_He was taken back, how did this woman know his name? **"I told you, I'm acting on orders to bring Chino Saichi and Fujihara Marco back to the Professor." **_

_Saichi could only hear her heart, pounding like a drum inside her. Many questions were swelling up in her, like_ 'Where did he get that dragon?' _and_ 'Why do they want us back?'

**_"Just turn me into a card," _**_She couldn't pretend anymore, Yuuri wasn't hers anymore, and he was no longer the cute little boy she knew. **"and take Marco and I back with you." **She sent a smile his way as she materialized and became a card._

_**"She looks as if she was going to say something else to me.."** Yuuri muttered, and placed the two cards in one of his pockets, starting back to his home on Academia Island._

* * *

**Cards Mentioned.**

_**Hope of Rebellion {Spell Card}**_

_You are able to negate an effect of a monster your opponent controls._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologues as much as I enjoyed writing them~! Now for chapter one, it'll focus on Yuzu and Yuya in Standard, with a few "friends" as well.  
And the date that Chapter 1 will be coming out will be May 13th (I have a thing on May 14th, and I'll probably be tired)**

**I love reading all your reviews, and I could use some criticism on certain things.**  
**~Hana**


	5. Chapter 1

**Finally, Chapter 1, the chapter where Yuzu is introduced to the best of my ability, where I may have a few "friends" come in, and young Sawatari shows up again~! I'm quite nervous about the way I portray Yuzu, because people may not like it. Anyways, I really love the support I've gotten on this story~!  
Review replies:**

_**Guest:**_

_He might, but his with his personality, it's uncertain to say._

_**Sara lovelymusic:**_

_Thank you, and that will be revealed in due time._

**I forgot about this; Remember in the first prologue when I mentioned the code on Yuya's wrist? Well, I forgot that I had some for Yuuri, Yuugo, and Yuuto.  
**_Yuuto's code is 0701XYZ0101  
__Yuugo's code is 0727SY0101  
and Yuuri's code is 0743F0101_  
**Remember those, because they'll become important soon.**

**Also important, chapter 1 takes place a year after the prologues (So they are 12 owo)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, or any of the characters used, except my OC's. Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V belongs to Katsumi Ono. Yu-Gi-Oh in general belong Takahashi Kazuki.**

* * *

A boy with red and green hair, accompanied by a girl with dark and light pink hair, were walking to a shop with the boy's mother. The previous year's troubles were forgotten, but they were still there. A smile was on the smaller child's face as he glanced over at his friend, who in return sent him a smile. The two went up to the boy's mother and asked if they could go to a park[1], which his mother agreed. The duo raced towards the park, just in time to hear a chant from a young boy with dark teal and light green hair.

**"Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon!"  
****"Rank Four! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon!"**

The words echoed and bounced around as the two got closer. They learned from the crowd that the boy's name was Kurosaki Shun, and by the end of the duel, the two found that his smile was infectious. Just like Yuuya's father, Yuusho, who brought smiles and laughter of joy with his dueling. It appeared that he was looking for someone when he came up to Yuuya and Yuzu, a worried expression painted on his face.

"You two had me worried sick! Yuuto, where did you guys run off to?" The elder boy spoke, looking at Yuuya when he spoke the last part. The name he said, Yuuto, was it that? When Shun had mentioned it, Yuuya had felt like he had known the person he was talking about. While Yuzu was trying to explain that they weren't 'Ruri and Yuuto', a burning and nauseating feeling had hit the younger boy. To the other two, Yuuya looked like he was about to burst into a panic attack. And in truth, he felt like it was as well. Images flashed through the younger duelist's mind at top speed. Only one of them he could catch in time to see.

* * *

Most of the scene was blurry and silhouetted, but he could make out some of it. Voices outside forced him to get up and go over to the door, discovering that it was unlocked. A pull to the door from the outside made the boy fall, and right in front of him were 3 boy-like silhouettes and 4 girl-like silhouettes.

"Yo, baby bro!" One of the silhouetted boys came over and extended his arm out for Yuuya, pulling him up. The two other boy-like silhouettes looked as if they were annoyed by the other's presence. One of the girl silhouettes reminded Yuuya of Yuzu, and that's saying something. What shocked him was that each of them were looking at a different person, minus one of the boy-like silhouettes[2] just creepily staring at him.

"Yuzu?" Yuuya looked over at what he presumed was Yuzu's silhouette, and to his surprise, she didn't answer him. The one silhouette staring at him shook his head.

"Yuzu? What kind of name is that? Isn't that a fruit?" The silhouette next to her retorted.

He was getting tired of this. "That's _her _name!"

The same girl silhouette spoke again. "Afraid that's not her name, S."

"S?" It made sense, as his last name _was_ Sakaki, despite them not knowing his last name.

"Hey hey now." The final boy, the one farthest from Yuuya spoke. The other six turned to him, as he left his position to walk over to Yuuya. "I'm glad you were finally awakened."

Awakened? Has he been asleep for awhile? That doesn't make sense at all, at least to him anyways.

* * *

He was rushed back to the present where Kurosaki and Yuzu were looking at said boy with concern. He must of been in a trance for them to have looks of concern towards him.

"As I said, we can help find them." Yuzu nodded, promptly elbowing Yuuya to do the same. She sighed a bit, a girl that looked like her and a boy that looked like Yuuya; they shouldn't be too hard to find, right?

Shun nodded as he followed the two out of the park they were in at the moment. Finding Yuuto and Ruri may not be easy, as the two really liked to hide from him when they left their home. He described the two to Yuzu, and they were on their way. On their way, they ran into a young boy with brown hair and dirty blonde bangs. Kurosaki had made a mental check that he wasn't going to like that kid at all.

* * *

As expected, the two younger ones had indeed run off, and did they remember this city very well? Nope, not at all. All they remembered was the park they had arrived in with Shun, a few shops, and a few duel schools.

It was hopeless, they really didn't mean to run off too far from the elder Kurosaki. Seems like they just lost track of where they were going. Yuuto, goggles covering his eyes, walked with the panicking younger Kurosaki. Seems she wanted to find a way back to find her brother, which was Yuuto's same mission.

It wasn't until a little after they decided to try and find Shun did they find a nice lady, who might of called Ruri "Yuzu". She commented that Yuuto reminded her of her son with the goggles over his eyes. With asking where said park was, she gave them directions. With a call of thanks, the two set off.

Well, it did take a good bit of time before the duo was able to reunite with the elder Kurosaki, with Shun scolding them for running off. What caught Yuuto's eye was the girl that resembled Ruri, and the boy that might of resembled himself.

* * *

**Haha, I feel dumb ;w; **

**It took me 8 months, _8 months._ I guess my motivation was low for writing and very high for roleplaying. I'm very sorry for taking very long to update this :V**

**~Seira**


End file.
